gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 270
Part A Introduction Sa-chan secretly hides away behind a newly installed one-way mirror in the Yorozuya's washroom in an effort to see everything there is to see about Gintoki. But she may soon regret peeking at other people's secrets... Plot Sa-chan has constructed her so-called "1LGK"(Long Gintoki Kintama) at the Yorozuya's kitchen which they use as a washroom. During the morning, Kagura goes out to buy some toothpaste and Gintoki chases after her. Shinpachi enters as soon as the two leaves and notices the new mirror, with Sa-chan on the other side. Shinpachi fixes himself in the mirror and repeatedly poses his face, saying he looks like Tom Cruise. After much posing, he checks his chest and Sa-chan is horrified to see Shinpachi's extremely bushy chest hair. Shinpachi shaves, worrying what others would say if they saw it, just as Kagura comes in and he ends up hurting himself and bleeding from his chest. He reasons that the blood was just Fanda grape juice. Shinpachi leaves while leaving some of his shaven chest hair on the floor. Kagura now washes her face on the mirror. To Sa-chan's surprise, Kagura takes out her tail. She worries that people will just tease her for it. Kagura braids her hair using her tail and tells to herself she needs the tail so she can transform when looking at the moon. Gintoki comes back. Kagura, surprised, accidentally tears out her tail, resulting to her bleeding from her behind. She leaves and blames the blood on a Fanda juice. She leaves with her tail still on the floor along with Shinpachi's chest hair. Gintoki notices the mess they left on the floor afterwards. He tells himself that he knew it from the start. That he knew that they knew that he was bald. Gintoki removes his wig and puts on Shinpachi's chest hair, thinking it was a gift, he rubs his crotch with Kagura's tail. Sa-chan, having had enough, kicks through the mirror into Gintoki's stomach and immediately leaves. It is revealed that the three faked the whole thing to teach her lesson about peeking at other people's secrets. At the night, when Gintoki brushes his teeth in the washroom, Sa-chan becomes Gintoki's shadow mirror. Knowing that, Gintoki tells Sa-chan he doesn't wear glasses and he punches Sa-chan in the face. Characters *Sarutobi Ayame *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura Trivia *Kagura's tail is a reference to Dragon Ball Z, in which Saiyans are humanoid aliens with monkey tails who transform into Great Apes when they look at the full moon. Part B Introduction Tired of the other Shinsegumi members talking crap about his duties as an inspector, Yamazaki decided to try getting a ninja license to become an official ninja to impress his comrades. Plot After receiving criticism from his comrade-in-arms in the Shinsengumi HQ, Yamazaki feels unsatisfied with himself and bumps into Zenzou. When he saw Zenzou's ninja license, he asks him where he can get one himself. The two arrive at Oedo Ninja training institute, with Zenzou there to renew his license. Yamazaki learns of the different courses for getting a license, ranging from genin to Hokage. They both took the one-day genin course. They both go through training under a friend of Zenzou's father, a very old ninja. The training begins with them training their legs, jumping over Asagi. the old lady receptionists who greeted them. The old lady turns out to know a clone technique. creating copies of herself along a line, subsequently getting taller as the line goes. Zenzou trips the Asagi's like dominoes and they pass the test. The next training is underwater breathing. They must breathe underwater using the gas coming from Asagi's ass. Zenzou and Yamazaki later compromise by having Zenzou inhale the old lady's ass gas then have Yamazaki breathe in his. This seems to trigger a reaction, causing an explosion and hurling Asagi out the water. They pass and move on the final stage of training where the old man claims they must kill Asagi, at which point Asagi quickly beats the old man. She throws the old man, their licenses and chikuwa onto them and makes them choose which to catch. At the Shinsengumi headquarters, Yamazaki's co-workers are impressed to learn he rounded up some bad guys by himself. They invite Yamzaki to lunch but he refuses, saying he's already had chikuwa to eat. Characters *Yamazaki Sagaru *Hattori Zenzou Trivia Category:Episodes